Spyro and Cynder- Night of Passion
by BLU0NI
Summary: Cynder has asked Spyro to be her mate, and he's having trouble when it comes to it. Will he finally trust his heart, or will Cynder have to wait even more? Notice: there's more characters in this story than listed.


Mating... The word alone both excites and terrifies me. There's so many questions in my head; what if I'm not good enough to make Cynder happy? What will happen if the hatchling died before it could hatch? What if? What if?!

last night, both Cynder and I were sitting under the lonely tree on top of the hill we normally sit at in the valley, watching the sunset as we enjoy each other's presence. We really haven't talked much until later on, and it was about mating. She told me that she felt ready to mate, and she wanted to mate... With me.

Hearing that alone could make any dragons happy and they would be honored, but I wasn't like that. Instead, it made me... I don't know, scared, I guess. I told her that I needed some time to think, which most dragons - especially my age - would never say. Most think that if you would turn down an offer such as that, you are weak. But Cynder and I understand that we have limits, which makes us strong, she told me that she'll always wait for me, no matter what.

Of course, I was happy that she understand and she said what she have said, but that's just it. I don't know how long it'll take me to think about it; I don't even know how long it'll take me to be ready.

After I've woken up from last night, the first few waking hours I have spent was to think things over. As I did though, more questions were drilled into my head, and now my head feels like a split melon that's ready to explode. There was only one option, and that was to ask someone for advice. Yet, there was only one dragon I used to know that made it so comfortable and so easy to understand something like mating... And that was Ignitus. Now, with him dead and gone, there's really a lot of dragons to talk to.

Yet again, there's one dragon that I haven't really tried talking to yet, and that was Terrador. He's now the leader of the guardians, and the oldest out of all of them; maybe he can give me some advice.

I decided to head to the temple, for that was my only option.

The temple... I haven't been in it since the last battle with Malefor. I remembered this place being burnt to the ground, but then come to think of it, it's been rebuilt at least two, maybe three years ago. But, for all I care, everything on the inside could be completely different from the old one. Yet, why would it? The guardians might have asked for everything to be just like the old one. Well, I wasn't going to stand and guess, it was time for me to go inside and talk with Terrador. As I walked up to the entrance, I noticed how the door to the temple looked exactly the same as the old entrance. I gulped lightly, then walked in. To my surprise, the temple looks exactly like the old temple. It felt completely like home, yet it wasn't. As I walked through the corridors, I looked around, seeing what have changed, but there wasn't a lot. My old room became a study room, the very room I've found Volteer in. He turned around when he heard me opening the door, and the look on his face was priceless.

"Spyro! It's nice to see a friendly face after so long. How are you?" asked Volteer.

"I've been better," I answered as I walked into my used-to-be room, "yet, I've been worse."

"So, what brings you here?" asked Volteer.

"Well," I answered, " I need to speak with Terrador. Do you know where he is?"

"Not really, but I would check with Cyril. He's in the library just a few rooms away," answered Volteer.

"Thank you," I said as I nodded my head in acknowledgement, "I won't take anymore of your time."

"Well, if you need me, I'll normally be in here," said Volteer as I walked away. As I walked through the halls, memories of the old temple temporarily replaces my worries as I remembered everything. Even though most of the times I was fighting Malefor and his army, I spent the rest of my time either in the garden or in the temple, learning new techniques and many other things. I also remembered the times I had with Ignitus... Dear ancestors, I missed him so much. He was like the father I never really had.

It was a few doors away before I realized that I passed the library, so I had to turn around. As I did, I found myself looking at the entrance to the balcony, and on the other side of it was Terrador. I gulped lightly, for my worries has returned to me ten folds stronger. I then prayed that he would be able to give me good advice. I hesitated for a bit, then I gave a sigh and started to walk up to him. Apparently, he had heard me walking up to him, for he started to turn around.

"Hello, Spyro," said Terrador, "long time, no see."

"It's been too long," I nervously chuckled as I walked on to the balcony.

"So," said Terrador, "what brings you here?"

"It's..." I hesitated, then I sighed, "it's about Cynder. She recently told me that she was ready to mate... And she wanted to mate... With me."

"That's great to hear," said Terrador with a smile, but then he noticed the look on my face, "so what seems to be the problem?"

"Well," I started to hesitate again, for I was worried about his reactions would be. After a moment, I sighed, then answered, "I'm... I'm scared. There's so many questions drilled into my head, making me scared of what to come. I'm scared of the future, no matter what happens."

I looked away as I expected to hear him laugh, but he didn't. He only chuckled, walked up beside me, and wrapped his giant wing around me, like... Like Ignitus used to do.

"Listen Spyro," he said in an assuring tone, "I definitely know how you feel. Before I mated for the first time, I was both confused and scared like you are now. I talked to my master just like this, and he told me the greatest advice I have ever heard."

I asked him, "And what was it?"

"Have faith, and trust your heart, it'll always guide you in the right direction," answered Terrador with a smile. Even though those words suppose to be assuring and wise, I don't even though if I can trust my heart.

"I... I don't even know if I can. This is so new, so confusing," I confessed to him.

"Spyro, Spyro," said Terrador as he unwrapped his wings and walked to my front, "I know you, and again I know how you feel. But you've got to realize that even though mating is so confusing and scary at first, it's really the most simplest thing ever. Now, how much do you love Cynder?"

I didn't hesitate to answer, "More than anyone will ever know."

"Well, I know that Cynder loves you just as much as you love her. If she didn't feel as if she could trust you, she wouldn't have asked you to be her mate. Being a mate to someone means that you are their true love. And mating, in any true relationships is supposed to strengthen the love and bonds that those two share. And by the way, if you can take on Malefor and his army with her, than I think that your guys future will just be as easy," explained Terrador. After he explained all of that to me, it became clear. With her, there's nothing we couldn't do, there's nothing we can't overcome. All of a sudden, I felt as if all of my worries and questions were erased for good, and I felt at ease when it comes to mating.

"You know what Terrador," I said with a smile, " you're right. Everything you've told me now makes perfect sense. Thank you, Terrador. Because of you, I now feel ready. I think... I think I am ready."

"That's great to hear, Spyro," said Terrador as he walked up to the entrance, "now, I must ask you to take your leave. Besides, I think your mate is waiting for you."

"Again, you're right," I told him with a chuckle as I was getting ready to fly. Terrador then replied to me jokingly, "most of the time, I am right."

"Well, take care of yourself, Terrador," I said as I took off. I could hear him yelling back to me, but I didn't pay attention to what he said. There were three things going through my mind; Cynder, the future, and two words. Those two words:

I'm ready.

It was midnight; most of the creatures should be asleep, except me of course. I was walking through the fields, looking around for Cynder. Normally looking for someone at night is not that hard, but when you're looking for someone who has black scales, it's a challenge. After a few minutes of looking, I decided to sit under the closest tree I could find. As I did, I couldn't help myself from looking around from my spot, like a guard, searching for trespassers at his post. Moments later, I heard her voice coming from the distance. She was calling my name, so I couldn't help myself from answering.

"I'm over here!" I cried. Then I heard her voice one more time and I turned to the direction it was coming from. She was walking up from my right; with the moon shining down on her black scales, her red chest scales and wing membranes, her emerald eyes and her markings, she looked more beautiful, more desirable than ever. She had me mesmerized, for I couldn't stop staring at her goddess-like beauty. All of a sudden, she snapped me out of my trance.

"Hey Spyro," she said as she kissed me on the lips. Even though that wasn't my first kiss, it felt even more amazing than ever. I didn't knew why, but I was more madly in love with her. After a minute of us kissing, to my complete disappointment, she cut off the kiss, leaving me speechless.

"Hey, Cynder... Wow!" I said in awe.

"I'm guessing that kiss felt the same to you too, correct?" she asked me with a loving smile.

"If you thought that the kiss was amazing too, then yeah, you're correct," I answered. We both gazed deeply into each others eyes... I was anyways. But then, her smile disappeared, and her face showed that she was... sad. She looked down and away from me, then said, "Listen Spyro, I... Want to talk about last night."

"So do I," I answered as I walked up to her side, draping my wing over her.

"Last night," explained Cynder; she looked like she was about to break down, "I saw how you reacted to my request... You know, about mating. I... I really want this, but I want you to be both ready and comfortable with this. So, all I am saying is, if you're not ready, I'd understand and wait for you. I always will." After she was done, I could see a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks. I couldn't waste another second blowing her off; I want to make her happy. I want both of us to be happy.

"That's just it, Cynder," I said to her in a tender tone as I wiped away her tears. We were then both gazing deeply into each others eyes again. "I've thought it over, and most of the time I was, I couldn't find the answer to all the questions that were drilled into my mind. But then an old friend of mine told me to trust my heart."

"And what dits your heart say?" she asked me with a curious look in her eyes.

"It's says that... It wants this. It wants to be your soul mate. It wants a family with you, and live the rest of life in happiness... It wants you," I confessed, "I want this. I want to be your soul mate and I want you to be mine. Cynder, I am telling the truth when I say I love you. I'd do anything for you. So Cynder, my love, I will be your mate, forever and more." After I was done, I saw tears in her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Spyro," she said to me in awe, "that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard you said."

"Not as beautiful as you," I answered with a tender smile, "I love you Cynder, with all of my heart, I do."

"I love you too, Spyro, forever and more. Please Spyro, I don't want to waste another minute," said Cynder, warping her arms gently around my neck, "please Spyro, take me now."

I was gazing deeply into her beautiful, emerald-green eyes when she said that, and I knew she was doing the same; we both had a good shade of red on our face during which. Then, as I gazed into her eyes, I could see a spark of passion in them, which were ready to light an emotional fire that could burn down a whole village. I know this because I had the same fire burning inside of me for her.

I wanted her... No, I _needed_ her!

We kissed, but I could tell that both of our hearts desired more. I placed a paw on her shoulder as I pulled her closer to me, while she wrapped more of her arms around me. Then, I felt our jaws interlocking, our tongues starting to wrestle with each other inside both of our maws as I laid both of us gently on to the grass beneath us. All of a sudden, I had no feelings for the outside world; We were in our own world, our own moment. I didn't cared what was going on around me, I wanted to spend every waking moment with her, right then and there.

After a few minutes of bliss, a new scent filled my nostrils. It was pungent, yet strong. There were no words that could describe it. As I cut off the kiss, I trailed down her body to the source, kissing her on the way down.

I started at her neck, which earned me her first moan of pleasure. Then I continued my way down, allowing my claw to trail down her chest and underbelly scales.

"Ooh..." She moaned between each kiss, "that feels... Hah... So good..."

"Good," I chuckled as I looked up, "I want you to feel good."

"Keep it... keep it up," she said with pleasure in her voice, "you're doing an amazing job."

As I went down the scent trail, the scent got stronger and her moans got sweeter, driving me insane. And just to see her reactions, I trailed one of my claws down her underbelly scales; I could feel her shudder as I did so. Finally, I was at the source of the amazing scent, her womanhood; it was so warm, so moist. It felt so weird, touching the only part of Cynder that was flesh instead of scales. As I did, a strange, liquid-like substance came out and cover one of my fingers.

"Huh?" I thought to myself as I looked at the finger. It was as sticky as honey for very warm, plus it shined in the bright moonlight, like water. I sniffed it, and found out that it had the same smell that I was trailing.

Curiously, I licked a bit of it. It didn't have a definite taste, which was so weird, yet it tasted good, very good. All of a sudden, I started to crave more of it. I looked back at her womanhood, and then took a moment to observe Cynder. She was looking back at me with her beautiful emerald-green eyes, and with that gorgeous smile. It made me want to please her in anyways imaginable. I looked back down at her sex, and after a small moment of hesitation, I took one curious lick at it, causing Cynder to gasp by the sudden surprise. She tasted so sweet, and my cravings to please her skyrocketed. I looked up at her, and it seemed to be doing the trick. Looked back down, then took another lick, causing a sweet moan to escape her mouth.

"Ooh yeah... Just like that," moaned Cynder in complete pleasure. I smiled, and then I started to let my tongue slithered its way into her, causing her moans to become louder and sweeter each time.

"Ah... Spyro don't... Don't stop!" she screamed as my tongue explored the recently found area, increasing tempo and depth as minutes went by. I smiled, for I had no intentions of stopping. She wrapped her tail around my neck firmly, yet not too tight. So apparently, I was doing something right; if I didn't, she would've probably told me to stop or something.

Moments later, my tongue was starting to get tired, but I didn't gave in that quickly. Then, I could her Cynder screaming in pure bliss, "Spyro I'm about... To... AH!"

All of a sudden, I could feel her inner walls tensing up around my tongue as her natural juice cover my muzzle. Seconds later, I lifted my head as I licked my muzzle clean of her juice.

"Wow!" That was the only thing that kept coming out of her mouth. It made me glad that I was able to please her, but something inside of me was telling me that it's nowhere near over yet.

"Man," I said as I stood near Cynder, "I didn't know that you tasted that sweet."

"Do I?" asked Cynder with a sly smile as she breathed heavily, "come here."

I did what was commanded of me as I walked up to here, and then our jaws interlocked again, her tongue exploring my maw as my tongue did the same. I could feel her saliva mixing with her juice. A minute later, we broke off the kiss.

"Wow," said Cynder with a smile, "you're right."

I told her, "Most of the time, I am right."

All of a sudden, I felt a new sensation coming from my lower regions. I looked down, and for the first for both Cynder and I, I saw my dragonhood; it was the same color as Cynder's sex, and it was throbbing with the blood that filled it for the first time. Immediately, I began to get have new questions in my head.

"Will it fit? What if I hurt... Damn it, no! I'm not going to let these questions ruin our night again. Just got to trust my heart," I thought to myself.

I shook my head, then looked back up at Cynder, who was looking at my new-found appendage, too; I could tell that she's both excited yet worried. She then looked at me, then her beautiful smile came back.

"I guess it's time for the main event, huh?" asked Cynder with a nervous smile.

"If you still want this... Do you?" I asked her. Immediately, she answered, "Yes Spyro, I do want this."

"I want this too," I answered. I then started to position myself; it took some time with the newly found part of me, for it was throwing off my balance for a moment. But I got the hang of it, then I continued with what I was doing. Moments later, with Cynder comfortable on her back, I was positioned on top of her. Our underbelly were inches away as my member rubbed against hers, half of my hind legs were behind hers, and my front paws positioned under her front arms comfortably. I was ready, an I was hoping that she was, too.

"Please Spyro," said Cynder as she wrapped her arms around me, "take me now. Make love... With me." That was the sign I was looking for. I nodded in acknowledgement, then I slowly slid the tip into her, trying to let her sex relax during which. As I continued, I could her Cynder wince in small amounts of pain.

"Cynder, if I'm hurting you, please let..." Immediately, I was cut off by Cynder.

"I'm fine... Please, I want this," said Cynder as she gazed into my eyes, "I'll be fine Spyro. Please, I want this."

"Okay, my love," I answered. I then continued the first part of the last task. During which, I was watching Cynder, who was baring her teeth as I entered. After a moment, she stopped.

"Are you ready?" I asked her with sympathy.

She then nodded in acknowledgement, I then started the next part of the last task as I started to pump my hips. As I did it the first time, I heard her yelp. Worried, I looked back up, yet she was smiling. Knowing that she was okay - I think - I started the process again with a slow, rhythmic pace. As I did, I started to feel nothing but pleasure; only one word can describe it, and that was incredible. Each thrust I take, Cynder's sweet moans were in rhythm, yet they were getting louder and longer with each. Moments later, I started to feel exhausted, but as always, I only cared about pleasing the both of us, so I didn't gave in. I couldn't give in, not yet.

I could also feel my primal instincts kicking in, for I started to thrust faster and deeper, and as always, Cynder's moans were still in rhythm. I could feel her arms wrapping around me tighter as her moans got louder.

"Faster... Hah... Faster!" she screamed. I did what was commanded of me, and stepped up the pace. I could feel her warm breath hitting my neck, her tail wrapping around mine. It was moments later when I started to feel a warm sensation building up in my lower regions. As I took more deeper, faster thrusts, I locked lips with Cynder; I could hear both of our muffled moans in our mouths as our tongues wrestled inside our maws. During which, the sensation build up to its max, and I knew I was close to my first climax. I cut the kiss, needing to breath.

"Cynder, I think... I'm about... To..." I said between each moan.

"Me... Too... AH!" screamed Cynder. All of a sudden, I could feel her sex tensing up around my dragonhood as she screamed my name in pure bliss, releasing her natural juice and increasing my pleasure ten folds.

All of a sudden, I reached my climax. As I did, my eyes widened, my body suddenly started to tense up, and wings started to flare like crazy. I roared my lover's name in pure bliss as my knot was inserted and I released my juice for the first time; I could feel some of our natural liquids pouring out of her slit during which. It was short-lived, but it felt incredible. As my seed poured into Cynder, my legs suddenly gave in, and I feel straight on top of her. I could feel both of our juice hitting our lower areas as l landed on top of her.

We were both breathing heavily, saying each other's name as we laid there. It was moments later before I rolled each other to where she was on top of me.

"Wow," huffed Cynder, "that... was... amazing!"

"You could... Say that again..." I huffed with an added chuckle. She then said it again, making the both laugh lightly.

"I love you," said Cynder moments later as she looked up to me.

"I love you too. Think we can do this again?" I asked her as I wrapped my arms and wings around her.

With a smile, she responded, "heck yeah."

We then decided to stay where we were. It was at that moment that I noticed I was still inside of here, and we were a complete mess. But that's just it; it felt great to be inside of her, to be a part of her, so cleaning up could wait till dawn. Besides, the only thing I wanted to do now was to be with her, not just for tonight, but for as long as we lived. All of a sudden, the future seemed very bright with Cynder being my mate.

I watched as she slept on top if me, and to me, she was an angel. I then thanked the ancestor for the future that was to come; I thanked them for her. I then slept under the stars, with Cynder in my arms, and happiness in my heart.


End file.
